


Lost?

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Hot, Intense, Mature work, Pre Relationship, missing scene or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: Since her conversation in Henry's office about getting lost, Jo has nothing but this in her mind... Now it's time for her to leave for Paris with another man, or is it?From episode 20: Best foot forwardPart 7 of my Drabbles
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. This is my brand new drabble (all of them were just crossed posted) this one is new, hasn't been posted anywhere yet and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> This is somehow another POV before Jo decided not to go to Paris, and boy let me tell you... Erm, things get.. Spicy. Do not get offended though, it's not as detailed as you would think but the rating needs to be what it is.  
> Anyway, enjoy it and do not hate me too much 😜

* * *

\- I once knew someone similar to Eva. Never underestimate what some people would do to...

\- ...To live forever?

Jo finished his thought and entered the elevator, slowly pressing the button.

Henry looked at her deeply and smirked.

\- enjoy Paris, Jo!

She looked at him as deeply and felt her heart beating frantically.

She didn't know why, but she hoped for something, a move on Henry's part, anything, that wouldn't force her to make a decision she might regret all her life, because she wouldn't have gotten the courage to decline that trip.

The doors gradually began to close. She felt heavy.

What was she thinking about? Why was she going to a country she didn't know, with a man she barely knew and who had enough money to make the Queen of England feel uncomfortable.

And why hadn't she been able to get Henry's words out of her head since their last conversation in his office? Why had he looked at her that way when the elevator doors were closing? The same way he'd looked at her at the karaoke party. If he wanted something, then all he had to say was a simple word.

She had foolishly hoped that Henry would hold her back and shout at her not to go to Paris, that if she wanted to, he could show her the city in his own way, and his way was so romantic, she didn't think she was one of those women, who are trapped in a romantic cliché Prince Charming alike. And yet, Henry had his way of putting thoughts inside people's heads.

And this was how lost in her thoughts, she heard a metallic sound. She slowly raised her eyes and her heart nearly failed her. Henry had just put his hand through the elevator doors and was standing in front of it.

She wondered how long she had been thinking until she realized it was only a matter of two seconds since the elevator hadn't moved yet. And the doors were just barely closing on Henry as he told her to enjoy Paris.

There was a strange glow in Henry's eyes. As distinctive as the one he had that time at the karaoke night. Different from that tender look when she held the Prince of Urkresh in her arms.

As he stood in front of her, halfway up in the elevator, there was a look she hadn't seen in a man for a long time. Henry wanted her. He wanted her now, and not at some other time.

He walked forward, his gaze supporting hers.

Jo's hands moistened. What would happen? Henry had probably forgotten to tell her something, it seemed like him. She had to stop imagining things, she wasn't in a movie, he wasn't going to get close to her... And... too close to her. Why was he so close to her all of a sudden? He was now inches away from her. She realized that there was still some height difference between them, and she felt small at the moment as Henry's chocolate eyes, undressed her.

Her heart pounded harder and harder, she could feel Henry's breath on her and her own breathing caught in her throat as his face moved closer to hers.

His hands move to her cheeks and she was no longer able to perceive whether her body was automatically responding to Henry's proximity, or she was just letting herself be carried away by her own desire.

All she heard was a whisper on his lips.

\- I apologize, this will be bold of me but I have to do it before I live the rest of my life with regrets. 

She didn't even have time to answer that Henry's lips were on hers and she could only moan at the softness and warmth that this simple gesture gave her. All her insides erupted, and she opened her mouth, giving Henry a chance to stick his tongue in.

Within seconds, both of them lost the sense of time and space, and Jo felt her body pressed against the elevator's wall as Henry lowered his hands down her body. When she felt his fingers grasping her flesh, under her sweater, her body arched against Henry's, and only his name escaped in a barely audible whisper as he kept kissing her eagerly.

She had no desire to move, she was going to miss her plane and she didn't care.

Henry's grip around her was firm, his arms held her and touched her from head to toe, he didn't intend to stop there. Out of breath, Henry's lips ran down her neck, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the torture, not being able to say a single word, just to grab his brown curls, until she realized that the elevator's doors were still wide open and they were at work.

With whatever lack of clarity she still had, she managed to whisper

\- Henry! We... We're still in the bullpen. Anyone can come by and...

Without saying a word, and moving his lips back on hers, Henry walked back, never letting go, and closed the elevator's doors and made sure they both were locked inside to prevent any interruption.

Jo was definitely turned on and pushed him against the opposite wall when they first started to make out. She no longer had any control over herself, there had been too much sexual tension between them for almost a year, they wanted each other, they knew it, and too bad, all this would take place in an elevator, but they couldn't hold it and she couldn't push Henry away when her hormones were only thinking about him.

Their hands ran all over each other's bodies.

Jo didn't know how she managed to open all the buttons on Henry's shirt, and even better how she managed to get rid of them because undressing Henry was a challenge. But it seemed that lust was more powerful than sanity.

Henry had no more self-control either and had taken off Jo's sweater, which hid nothing but a black lacy bra, which made him moan when she offered a part of her nudity.

With no further thinking, Jo took Henry's hands and moved them to her chest so his palms were enveloped around her boobs, and seemed satisfied with what she felt between his legs when her body pressed more against his.

Of all the fantasies she had had in her life, making love in an elevator, at work, with her work partner, was definitely not in her top 10. She couldn't think clearly, part of her knew that after this there would probably be a feeling of discomfort between them, but at the moment they didn't care, they wanted each other, they were discovering each other and nothing else mattered.

\- Henry! I don't want to go to Paris... I want to stay here, with you, in your arms.

Henry grinned as his hands rested at the entrance of her jean's zipper.

\- why do you think I did what I'm currently doing? I will take you there, Jo, I want to go with you, I don't want you to go there with another man... I have no right to stop you from being happy, but I want to be selfish and bold, for once. 

Maybe it was envy, desire, love itself? But she was touched by his words and moved her lips back to his as they moaned louder.

\- I was hoping that you would stop me...If you only knew how relieved I am that you did.

Henry stopped kissing her for a few seconds. He stared into her big brown eyes.

He softly cupped her cheek.

\- would you have left if I hadn't stopped you?

Jo pursed her lips and shook her head

\- I don't think so. I probably would have come back to you.

Henry smiled and kissed her again, and this time he lifted her and pushed her against the wall. There was nothing but louder and louder moans, and the sound of clothes falling to the floor of the elevator, which could be heard as a whisper, lost in a distance.

_\- Enjoy Paris, Jo!_

_**What?** _She blinked several times, before she, once again, realized, that the elevator hadn't moved, Henry wasn't in it, about to make love to her in the most clichéd place in the world. He was still outside and had that same smile that... She internally rolled her eyes and looked at him. She was slightly disappointed, but in the meantime, she was relieved, they didn't ravage the elevator, in every way.

Since when daydreaming to get frisky in an elevator with Henry Morgan, was a thing? _Get your priorities straight, Martinez_ \- she thought to herself.

She rubbed her face. How could she have let her mind wander like that and believe that Henry was going to undress her in the elevator and let the whole station enjoy the show? Of course not, Henry was a gentleman and there were cameras everywhere, including in the elevator, so he would never have dared and neither would she... Although... Maybe.

Once she exited the elevator to the ground floor, she was confused. Her brain was obviously sending a message. If she managed to have an erotic dream for half a second, it was obvious that if she didn't want to admit it to herself, her brain had taken control of her body to send her a signal.

She chewed on her lip until she felt the blood on it. She couldn't go to Paris. She was not and would not be in love with Isaac. She loved Henry and she knew it.

She gathered her courage, turned around and walked back down to the morgue, where she came face to face with Henry, who was putting on his scarf and greeted her with his usual charming smile.

\- Detective! Have you forgotten something?

No reason to be a coward. She knew Henry wanted her, she had seen it in his eyes, so why the hesitation? She was someone who knew when she had feelings for someone else, she needed to properly act on them.

\- Yes! This!

She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him as intensely as he did in her quick small dream. Henry was completely caught off guard and everyone in the morgue, including Lucas who choked on his water, was dumbfounded.

Without even realizing it, Henry had gotten carried away by the kiss and his hands automatically rested on the detective's waist. When she released his lips, they looked at each other for a long time without saying anything, and Jo moved back towards the elevator. She cleared her throat

\- Well! Good night!

Henry blinked. What the? What had just happened?

He managed to catch up with her after clearing his mind from all the fog he was in.

\- Jo, wait!

He grabbed her arm before she entered the elevator.

\- What was that kiss for?

Jo blushed. She couldn't look him in the eye. What an impulsive decision, she would have to learn to control herself.

\- I don't know... I just... I don't think I really want to go to Paris with Isaac so I thought I would... Do what I've been thinking about since our conversation in your office.

Her voice awfully lowered down. Henry looked at her for a few seconds, without opening his mouth, which was not his usual. Jo thought she might have gone too far. But he lifted her chin and gently moved a strand of hair behind her ears, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. He smiled and whispered in her ear.

\- then I'd be happy to get you lost in Paris, detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif is my own creation based on one of my posts on Tumblr back in the days(and I think it's from one of my videos but can't remember which one)  
> Btw, I think Jo really hoped Henry was going to stop her in that elevator, her face spoke volume. But well, she's someone who knows what she wants after all 😉so luckily in the episode, she came to her senses before it was too late.


End file.
